


Provocation

by Babydollxoxo



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydollxoxo/pseuds/Babydollxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Dimitri haven't seen each other in 3 months. She wanted to give him space and he needed to work through his issues. Neither of them expected what would come from them finally seeing each other again. (Inspired by a tumblr prompt.) Rated T for language, just in case.. As always reviews are appreciated. xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocation

Being stuck in the same pattern was the worst. Constantly rotating same the same series of events only ever led to Rose Hathaway becoming more restless. This became an increasing issue for her after she graduated from St Vlad's Academy, being a guardian was not all she had expected it to be, who would have thought being around your best friend nearly 24/7 would grow tiresome? They had done that for years but things were different now. Not only was Lissa now a queen but she was also engaged to Rose's best frenemy Christian Ozera. Pyro had not taken long to pop the question in fact he completed that task only a week after the coronation of his now fiancé, that had been three months ago and the engagement "honeymoon period" didn't seem to be coming to a stop any time soon.. "Hey Liss do you think you and Sparky could maybe lay off the wilD ANIMAL SEX WHILE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" she hadn't intended to have the words come out like that, but Rose Hathaway with no sleep was incapable of using her verbal filter, in fact well rested Rose Hathaway also struggled with that concept, maybe it was just on her genetics. Well the outburst hadn't done her any good anyway, Lissa just gave her a disapproving glance, before scouring their surroundings to ensure no one had heard the exclamation, "Rose, you choose to live with us, you could go somewhere else whilst not on duty." Holy shit had that hurt. Vasilisa Dragomir, her best friend was insinuating she wanted her out. A glimmer of hurt flashed across Rose's face before a stoney glare took its place, the queen quickly realised her mistake and attempted to rectify the situation, "I didn't mean it like that Rose..." but the Hathaway blocked out her best friends voice and counted to ten before slowly turning and walking away the anger pulsing through her veins pushed down for a more appropriate time. 

The plans of marriage were not the only change in her life driving her insane, but boy did her other issues involve love on another level. Dimitri Belikov was without a doubt the only person Rose wanted, but unfortunately due to her stubborn nature she had no choice but to stick to her initial plan which was that she would not have any more romantic involvement with the tall Russian until he had forgiven himself for his mistakes during his brief time as a Strigoi, but the Dhampir knew herself well enough to understand she could not go near him without breaking her own promise, so it was time for a Russian detox. "Easier said than done," was the thought that followed her bright idea, Dimitri had become one of Pyro's guardians, with Pyro always with Lissa avoiding Dimitri had been the biggest struggle she had faced over the past three months. God had it sucked. It wasn't fair that Lissa got her happy ending meanwhile Rose was always a few steps behind.. Literally and figuratively if you thought about her job requirements. But the Guardian pushed down her thoughts of envy and tried not to think about her rotating schedule of: Wake up, eat, get ready, become shadow, eat, reply to Lissa, smart ass remark for Sparky, hide from Dimitri, become shadow, guard, friendly smile, become shadow, avoid Dimitri, Bathroom break, become shadow, switch shift, sleep and repeat. 

With the fight she had with Lissa playing on her mind Rose grabbed her small gym bag she kept packed by her door in case of sudden physical motivation and stomped off towards the gym on the campus in which the queen attended school. Well technically she attended too but only because it was the only way to ensure she was always around, she was barely passing the classes she had enrolled in and they were the bare minimum; anyway, it wasn't really a surprised she always had enjoyed practical subjects over theory. She made it to the gym quicker than she had intended and wasted no time in changing into black yoga pants, a fitness shirt with a stupid quote on it and a pair of Nike's courtesy of Lissa, also known as Santa at Christmas time. In a hurry to start punching things the fit Dhampir shoved her ear buds in and pushed her cheap iPod into its arm band, with music blaring she began to warm up, keeping it simply and effective. The sooner her body was warm the sooner she could acquaint her fist with the bag hanging from the wall only meters away. After 10 long minutes her body was warm enough that she wasn't at risk of tearing any muscles, the gym was empty due to her and Lissa's strange routine, being half vampire with a sleep cycle that was harder to break than a solid piece of titanium, being awake at 2am wasn't all that strange, but being alone in the dimly lit gym was kind of creepy. But her anger prevailed and she soon started hitting, practising defensive moves she had began to learn years ago and had since mastered. Attempting to block all thoughts of her friend and her lover she continued to throw blows as the inanimate object, she hit with such ferocity that if it had been a human it would be ready to go 6-feet-under. 15 minutes into her training routine she felt the presence of someone behind her and just as they reached out to touch her the agile woman spun around and planted her fist directly into their face, the crunch of bone was undeniable, and it took all of two second for her to recognise her assailant. "Fuck! Comrade are you okay? I mean obviously you're not okay, are you crAZY YOU KNOW BETTER! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SURPRISE SOMEONE WHO IS ANGRY AND PUNCHING THINGS??" Her emotions were in overdrive, meanwhile Dimitri was perched against a set of weights with the blood that had been spurting out of his nose slowly coming to a drizzle, he had a grimace on his face yet was obviously trying to compose himself before he laughed at his fellow guardians outburst, not to mention the haphazard use of his nickname from her was enough to knock him off guard. "Rose, Roza, it's okay, this has happened before, you know that I can take it. Rose? Rose! are you listening??" She was, but her body wasn't sure how to handle what had just happened, after avoiding him for 3 months she finally had the opportunity to see him and touch him AND SHE HAD BROKEN HIS FUCKING NOSE. 

Trying to regain the composure she rarely had the distressed woman took a step forward, then a step back, she did this multiple times completely unaware of what her next course of action should be. She could run, but that seemed juvenile. She could step forward and check to see if he was okay, but that was a direct risk to her self control. She could remain where she was a seem like even more of a crazy person.. instead the opted for speaking, "So how's the guardian life?' Her face went red the instant the words slipped from her mouth, she hadn't spoken to him in months and then promptly broke his nose and that was all her brain could come up with, she was disappointed in her lack of moxie and sass. Meanwhile Dimitri just stared at her a look of incredulous mixed with admiration, it was a look he had given her many times in the past. "The guardian life has been fine, thanks for the inquiry." He replied with a rare chuckle, causing a bashful look from his assailant. "So I'm thinking that I'm gonna call Lissa and get her over here to mend my damage.. wouldn't want you to be stuck like that." a sense of pride filled her as she channelled her natural personality after all she hadn't used it much of late, most of her personality felt as though it was an ocean that had been sucked dry in her attempts to say busy, it seemed that whenever she wasn't busy there was only one thing on her mind and he was with with her now.. Broken nose and all, and what made it worse was that the adrenaline was wearing off and she couldn't even look at him. To avoid his gaze she shuffled over to her duffel and pulled out the mobile phone inside quickly dialling Lissa, "Liss I need you to do me a favour and come heal Dimitri, it's nothing major just a broken nose... I'm still pissed yes, but I need you to do this please...... Thank you." The fit Russian observed the phone call from his position at the weights table, hand still cupped to his nose, he didn't bother to avert his eyes when she turned around because he knew she could feel his gaze, she was almost always able to sense him anyway. Although clearly not whilst fuelled by anger... She returned with a clean towel, "Here, hold this on your nose." She was careful not to touch his skin whilst depositing the towel into his outstretched hand, the one that hadn't been cupping his nose of course, before quickly moving over to the wall opposite him propping herself against it.   
"Rose.." He spoke before being cut off.  
"Please don't." She sounded exhausted.   
"Roza.." He responded and with that she looked ready to explode, her head snapped up so violently it was a wonder she didn't break her neck, her coffee eyes locked with his muddy ones, and her postured stiffened. 

"No. I'm serious. You know what I'm like when it comes to you, if you talk to me right now I won't be able to stay away again. I physically won't be to stay away, and I won't want to. But I promised myself an I promised you that I wouldn't involve myself with you until you forgave yourself, and if you haven't done hat then I want to respect the decision I made no matter how much it sucks. Which is a lot I might add considering I've been in love with you pretty much from the start and all I want to do is be with you but there always another obstacle, and." Her sentence ending was abrupt as she slapped her hand against her mouth. It wasn't like she hadn't told him she loved him before, hell he had admitted he reciprocated the feelings but in this setting the words hit like a bomb. A very big bomb. 

The Russian pushed himself away from the weights just as the Dragomir leader entered the room, "What happened in here??" She said before developing an understanding of the situation she had just walked in to, observing Rose's rigid nature and Dimitri's obvious intention to move towards her best friend she eased forward slowly and with precaution. "I'm just going to heal Dimitri's nose and then I'm going to leave," she stated to no one in particular. She then did exactly that, quickly stumbling forward - a gesture very out of character for the graceful Moroi, she hastily cupped her hand around Dimtri's face before summoning the magic necessary to mend what Rose had probably broken before scrambling to leave the intense situation she had interrupted. At the sound of the Gyms' door closing Dimitri stepped forward, all blood on his face gone thanks to the towel his Roza had given him. He covered the rest of the floor until he was directly in front of her body, if he moved any closer she would be pinned against the wall, she knew this but made no attempt to escape, knowing that any movement would result in their bodies making the only contact, besides her fist hitting his nose, in months. Understanding his intention before even he did she looked at him, her eyes pleading for him not to touch her. Not to say a single word, unless he was ready, unless he was leaving his mistakes in the past where they belonged. With that he took a few steps back, her body shook with a mix of disappointment, anger, hurt, and relief, neither of them knew which one of the emotions was most prominent. The air felt colder than it had 30 seconds before and that feeling was all it took for the decision to be made.

"Fuck it," he growled, her head whipped up from the floor yet again as hope glistened in her eyes, any other emotions clearing from her. All whilst he all but ran to her pinning her body against that wall, grabbing her neck as their lips became each others captives, they gripped at each other with a need that they both felt throughout their entire bodies. Their kisses were desperate, the much smaller woman had somehow ended up with her legs wrapped around her soul mates body, but his body kept her steady against the hard wall, neither wanted to give the other the opportunity to think, much less to change their mind. Eventually the kisses transformed from pure passion to something much more admiring and leisurely as though it had dawned upon them both that neither was going to back out. Dimitri pulled away first placing his forehead against that of Rose's, she slowly unwound her legs from him as he helped her to the ground. He took a few step back, paralleling his earlier action, so she was no longer confined against the wall, a smile played on his lips. Rose however had an unreadable expression plaster across her face, she locked gazes with the man in front of her as though waiting for an answer.

 

"Am I allowed to speak now?" Dimitri countered with humour to her earlier requests to do the exact opposite, a full grin spread across her face as his tone confirmed that he wasn't going to bestow bad news upon her. "Roza, I came here tonight with intention of telling you that I was ready, I will never be able to forget the actions I made against you and many innocent people," a frown replaced the grin that she thought would be permanently plastered to her face, " but I have come to the conclusion that beating myself up over it for the rest of my life will do no body any good, I will continue to try to make up for the pain I have caused because that's just who I am, but Roza I don't want to do it alone. I don't want to go to sleep aching because of what I've done, I want to go to sleep knowing that despite my mistakes I have you. Roza...." She sucked in a breath. "I love you." Her grin returned and this time she was the one to close the few steps between them bringing his mouth to hers once more.


End file.
